1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a casing, and more particularly, to an electronic device using the casing.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the developments of science and technology, a computer has become one of the necessities in human's life and work. Computers not only make the storages of various information more convenient, delivering information faster and paperwork jobs simpler, but also provide people with a lot of conveniences in basic necessities of life and entertainment.
A computer host includes a casing, a motherboard, memories, a CPU (central processing unit), data storage equipments and various expansion cards, wherein a data storage equipment is, for example, an HDD (hard disc device) or an ODD (optical disk drive), while an expansion card is, for example, a sound card or a display card.
In order to assemble an expansion card in a computer host in the prior art, the expansion card is usually inserted into an expansion slot on the motherboard, following by tightening the expansion card in the casing using screws and a hand tool so as to stably connect the peripheral devices, such as a display, to one of the ports of the expansion card.
However, tightening an expansion card by using screws not only has the problems of more time consumption and inconvenience, but also needs an additional hand tool for assembling and detaching the expansion card. The screws after being disassembled get easily lost, and in particular, the screws after being repeatedly used tend to be worn so as to increase the difficulty of being disassembled or tightened.